Louder Than Love
by Deirdre Monaghan
Summary: I can hear your damaged heart Screamin' through your eyes Hush...the pain...away... Nothing's louder than love.. So whisper your heart... Don't be scared of the dark.


Fanfic: One-shot, AU, Song-fic

Anime: Owari no Seraph/ Seraph of the End

Beta-reader: Ukeshi is Paradise

Takaya Kagami es mi papeh, me dejó shippear lo que se me dió la gana y Tom Kaulitz me confesó que me dedicó su canción. Obvio no -.-. Los personajes y la música pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. El escrito me pertenece a mí.

* * *

Canción: Louder Than Love- Tokio Hotel: Kings of Suburbia

* * *

 **~LTL~**

Mi vida era solitaria. Siempre tenía un enorme vacío dentro, como si algo muy importante para mí faltase. He vivido con esa incertidumbre toda mi vida.

Sin saber a qué me enfrentaré, o a qué me he enfrentado antes. Como si algo antes de mí hubiera sucedido.

Me volví independiente muy rápido, salí de casa a los dieciséis… pero esa libertad no me dejaba vivir, aún teniendo aquél vacío. Comencé a hacer de mi vida un caos.

Perforaciones y tatuajes eran lo de menos, no necesitaba realmente un trabajo serio para comer. Luego las excesivas salidas de la escuela, había veces en que llegaba a faltar una semana entera.

No me gustaba el mundo. Era demasiado pequeño para mí. La gente me molestaba, me miraba mal al verme tan "garabateado" o "agujereado". Los niños se asustaban al verme, las chicas pensaban que era un fracasado antisocial. No estaban equivocadas.

Varias veces llevé una navaja en mi bolsillo. Pero… terminaba en mi propia piel.

Llegué a terminar varias veces en el hospital, por graves cortadas… pero jamás hubo alguien a quien le importase.

El despertarse en una camilla, con los antebrazos vendados… te sientas y miras a tu alrededor, con la esperanza de que hubiese alguien que estuviera esperándote. Jamás me sucedió.

Ni siquiera a mi propia familia le importaba. La gente que se hacía llamar mis "amigos" jamás aparecían en el momento en que más los necesitaba.

Aprendí a odiar al mundo, y junto con ello, a los que me rodeaban a diario. Llegué a violar a varias chicas, por simple desprecio a su existencia.

Las drogas empezaron a hacer de mí un monstruo. Marihuana, cocaína, heroína, anfetaminas… no sé si había sido casualidad o un milagro… pero no morí.

Decidí dejarlas por el alcohol, muchas veces terminaba en casas que no eran la mía, con pertenencias ajenas, con un condón usado entre las sábanas. 'Al menos no tendré más hijos', era la frase que me repetía cada vez que sucedía.

La gente me miraba mal en la calle, una vez me intenté suicidar lanzándome a la avenida.

Fracasé.

¡¿Por qué mierda no me dejan morir?!

Mi depresión comenzaba a crecer, las cosas habían dejado de ser lo que antes eran para mí. Ese enorme vacío ahora parecía un abismo, que cada vez que lo mirada, este miraba dentro de mi alma. Era horrible, no quería vivir más, la desesperación crecía, pareciera que la muerte se había olvidado de mí, pareciera que yo me había olvidado de morir. O peor aún, que había olvidado vivir.

No quería más estar en este mundo, las pastillas no hacían nada por mí, las venas cortadas eran un simple dolor pasajero para mí.

Pero, aún así… estaba asustado de la oscuridad. El qué vería al morir, el qué sentiría al dejar de respirar… el momento en que mi corazón dejara de latir.

* * *

Algo… algo muy en el fondo, por más insignificante que fuese para mí… me hacía falta.

Mi silencio solía hablar por mí. Mis padres pensaban que podía ser la edad… pero desde siempre había sido así.

Me daban todo capricho que yo tuviera, pero nada me llenaba.

Solía ser un chico decente, alguien con educación, como se referían a mí los profesores.

Porque no sabía hacer nada más que callar y escuchar.

¿Qué significado tiene la vida, si no es respirar como solemos hacer? ¿Calentar el asiento? ¿Complacer a los demás? ¿Fingir que hay algo que nos gusta?

Me parecía que incluso yo mismo era un hipócrita, donde no sólo engañaba a otros, si no a mí mismo.

Había veces en las que llegaba a desobedecer a mis padres… pero eso de alguna forma me hacía sentir bien. No de la forma en que quisiera. Pero lo hacía.

Pero jamás pasó de saltarme una clase, o haber olvidado una tarea.

Era aburrido… el cómo otros contaban su vida como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo, o cómo unos subían fotos de lo que hacían cada día. Como si a los demás les importase.

Busqué la forma de ampliar mis horizontes. Logré aprender más de cinco idiomas y salir del país…

Conocí gente importante por mi habilidad de lenguaje, conseguí una chica hermosa.

Pero al poco tiempo la dejé. No tenía la posibilidad de fingir que la quería.

Regresé a mi ciudad… aún habiendo recorrido gran parte del mundo… no se encendía aquella antorcha al fondo del laberinto que era mi alma.

* * *

 **Salí, después de haber superado una asquerosa resaca, quería beber de nuevo, tener una razón más para conformarme.**

 _Realmente no había nada mejor que hacer, había sido invitado a la inauguración de un nuevo hotel, donde supuestamente habría una celebración, con alcohol, música, sinónimo de fiesta._

 **Me monté al autobús y me dirigí al antro dentro de un hotel nuevo, justamente en la zona rica de la ciudad.**

 _Iba por la tan ya conocida avenida en mi auto. Cuando, algo, una punzada en mi corazón me dijo que algo sucedería en la noche._

 **Estaba tan acostumbrado a que la sangre corriera tan rápidamente en mis venas, que de alguna forma ese hecho no era nada nuevo para mí. Eché una mirada al automóvil blanco reluciente que rebasó el transporte público, me encogí de hombros, tomando ese escalofrío como algo normal, era una noche fresca después de todo.**

 _Aparqué cerca del lugar y vi las puertas de cristal abiertas. Parecía que llegué tarde. Alisé mi playera y cerré con llave apretando el tan conocido control remoto del auto. Entré, de la nada sintiéndome abrumado por el exceso de volumen y música tan estruendosa, me sorprendió que desde fuera no había escuchado nada._

 **Caminé un poco, pues el autobús no me dejaría directamente frente al hotel, llegando vi aquel carro blanco de hacía unos minutos, aunque dudé un poco que fuera el mismo, sería demasiada casualidad en un día. La música no era nueva para mí, supongo que me acostumbré tanto a estos lugares que me atrevo a decir que sabía el playlist del DJ, que por cierto, parecía ser uno muy bien pagado.**

 _Saludé a unos cuantos conocidos, entre ellos el joven hijo del propietario del hotel, rodeado de varias mujeres bailando. Me ofreció un trago pero lo rechacé, sólo visitaba el lugar con la esperanza de que me despejaría un poco más la mente, pero al contrario, la repentina corazonada me llenaba más de dudas._

 **Por un momento sentí, que algo o alguien, valdría la pena esa noche. Sentí como ese abismo comenzaba a escupirme fuera de él.**

 _El aburrimiento pudo conmigo. Me encaminé hacia la salida del lugar, que infortunadamente se encontraba hasta el otro lado del vestíbulo que era usado para la fiesta. Una canción que jamás había escuchado comenzó a resonar en las bocinas del lugar. Las luces que se encontraban dentro de los mosaicos de cristal se encendieron, eran de colores. Iluminaban a la gente desde abajo, parecía casi armónico el pensamiento. Pero no quería quedarme ahí, me parecía una pérdida de tiempo._

'I see it like a colour up against the darker sky'

 **Me parecía un grupo musical no muy conocido, después de todo era una canción que jamás había escuchado ni por asomo. Me asombré ligeramente al momento en que nos iluminaron unas luces de colores desde abajo, era cristal en lo que estábamos parados.**

'I can hear your damaged heart'

 _Una vez más, un escalofrío recorrió mi nuca. Me abrí paso entre la gente, todos estaban demasiado amontonados entre ellos, no me dejaban pasar. Logré empujar a algunos pero las llaves de mi auto se me resbalaron de las manos._

'Nothing's Louder Than Love'

 **Tomé las llaves en el suelo, vi como se le habían caído al ser empujado por otro. Levanté la mirada.**

'So whisper your heart'

 _Esa antorcha al fondo del laberinto… se encendió. Como un lanzallamas siendo disparado contra ella, esos ojos verdes habían encendido mi alma._

 **Como si el enorme abismo comenzara a cerrarse, convirtiéndose en una pequeña fisura.**

 _En ese momento, el calor de su mano, su mirada conectada con la mía… mi vida…_

 **Comenzó a tener sentido…**

Me di cuenta que toda mi vida estaba a destinada para vivirla con él.

'Don't de scared of the dark'

* * *

Feliz 14 de febrero!

No, que se joda. Viva el día de los foreveralone \:v/

Es mi primer primer primer fanfic yaoi, si querías lemon pues ammm discúlpame si te dejé instatisfecha :V

Si escuchaste la canción o si la conoces, te amo. Realmente, la escuché y se me ocurrió, junto con unas fresas con crema (?). Está muy cursi y no se aaahh mi fanfic fué hecho para esta canción, Bill Kaulitz es mío shuuuu.(?)

Aún así espero lo hayas disfrutado leer tanto como yo al escribirlo, te juro que hasta la lagrimita se me salió al darme cuenta que lo final estaba sincronizado con la canción es cómo de *0* la iluminación llega a mí. Y recuerda, un review no cuesta nada, son gratis y son mi alimento. *risa macabra se escucha a la distancia* (?)

Con cariño y limón en los ojos, Deirdrë, aunque me puedes llamar Deir.


End file.
